


Observance

by emmaliza



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gets an unexpected sight when he visits the Casablancas household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observance

Logan snuck into the Casablancas residence easily. He had been annoyingly horny for hours, and finding Kendall, getting her on her back, making her scream obscenities; seemed like a good plan to him.

 

The house was weirdly quiet to greet him, no-one being there. Then Logan heard it. The muffled, yet unmistakable _thud_ of sex. Okay, someone was fucking in this house – either Kendall had some other boytoy, or Dick was fulfilling his favorite hobby. Neither of which would surprise Logan on make him care.

 

Put off by the potential inability to fuck, Logan headed to the Beav's room – were he couldn't be interrupting anything – just to see if they'd have something to do. He hesitated when he realized the thumping was only getting louder as he headed in that direction. More than that, Logan heard a stream of grunts, curses and moans in a voice he _knew_ was Beaver's.

 

_Fuck, _thought Logan. _Beaver finally got himself laid?_ He found himself hesitant to turn around, despite the rather distinct 'none-of-my-business' factor. The sound of Beaver doing... whatever it was he was doing, was doing something odd to the state of Logan's cock. Someone was making the Beav enjoy himself.

 

Guiltily, Logan stepped closer to the door. He found there was a crack, easy for him to peer through. _Well, thanks. How am I meant to resist temptation now?_

 

He stepped as close as he could, making sure to stay quiet, so not to disturb Beaver and... whoever. When he looked, he had to blink a few times before accepting, yes, the picture before him was reality. Beaver was sitting on his bed, stark naked, covered with hickeys and bite-marks. He currently had his cock down _Dick's_ throat, of all people; gripping his older brother's shoulders and digging his nails in, hard enough to leave imprints for days. Beaver didn't seem at all careful about making Dick not gag, as he was thrusting forward with shallow breaths, head slamming repeatedly against the wall.

 

Logan's mouth fell open, part in shock, part in lust. _Jesus._ Okay, he wasn't really sure who he expected to be fucking the Beav, but Dick, his older brother? Wouldn't really have made the list. Logan acknowledges quickly that it's sick and wrong and all those things those nice men in church didn't like. However, it was also the fucking hottest thing Logan had ever seen. See the dilemma?

 

“Oh... god, fuck it, _Jesus_ Dick,” Cassidy was muttering, furthering the state of Logan's cock. He wondered a little about his apparent Spontaneous Gayness, but in comparison to the Casablancas boys' Spontaneous Gay Incestness, Logan didn't feel so bad. Cassidy was wrenching his eyes shut, and one of his hands left Dick's shoulder and started to tug on his long blond hair. Beaver begged: “Harder.”

 

Logan's saw Dick's form speed up and bit back a moan. Suddenly unaffected by the sickdirtybad of this, he quietly notched down the zipper of his jeans, reaching for his cock. He moved slowly; eyes open to drink in the sight of Dick on his knees (and, knowing Dick, Logan was pretty sure Beaver must secretly have been a skilled hypnotist; getting Dick to do that) in front of his little brother. Before long, Cassidy threw his head back with a cry, shooting in Dick's mouth, who eagerly swallowed.

 

The older brother drew back and Logan's hand stilled on his cock. “Fuck,” Beaver panted after, lying back on the bed. “Are you sure you're not a pro in that?”

 

Dick crawled on top of the younger Casablancas; _Oh God,_ thought Logan. “Sorry Dude. Just natural skill, that's all,” he explained, and the Beav wriggled a little under him. “Dude, stay still,” Dick insisted; and before long Logan realized Dick was lining his cock up to... God. Logan gave himself a squeeze then.

 

The Beav rolled his eyes, reaching for the bedside table. “Jesus. Don't forget anything, Dickie,” he said, pulling the bottle out of the top draw and roughly shoving it in Dick's hands.

 

“Shut up, bitch,” Dick defended reflexively, quickly squeezing the lube onto his fingers, then sliding it onto his cock. “I've seen the way you take it. You could deal, I'm telling you.”

 

Logan shuddered with the thought of whatever opportunity Dick had to 'see', however the Beav 'took it.' “What?” the younger boy was saying in a mock innocent tone. “Like this?” he asked, then leaned up to drive his teeth as far into Dick's neck as they would go. The older brother groaned.

 

“Sorta, yeah. Now stop fucking moving long enough for me to get in,” Dick warned, spreading Cassidy's legs. Logan vaguely acknowledged he was in a very bad place at that moment, but trying to make his legs work at this moment was a laughable idea.

 

“Whatever,” said Cassidy, feigning indifference. “You already got on your knees, so this bit is really just for you,” he said, although his cock was clearly disagreeing; perked with interest. Dick seemed to notice this bit, however.

 

“Whatever you say, bro,” he smirked, taking it in his hand. Cassidy bit his lip.

 

“Do want to fuck me or not?”

 

Dick laughed and the two boys lips met in a violent kiss; Cassidy eagerly biting at Dick's lips. _Fuck_, thought Logan, _Always the quiet ones after all._

 

Dick broke it and finally was positioned at Beaver's ass, pushing forward and eliciting a groan from the Beav. Logan bit back a moan. Then Dick was thrusting hard and fast, faster than Logan was vaguely aware human beings were capable of. Beaver was eagerly wrapping his legs around Dick's waist, raising himself with each thrust; erring Dick on and demanding “Harder, faster, more,” into his older brother's neck.

 

Logan was jerking himself of at full speed now, examining closely the look of ecstasy on his friends' faces. Half-coherent curses were still falling of Beaver's lips, Dick not making much sound other than panting and grunting. Dick was the first one to come, calling out: “Fuck, Beav!” The aforementioned boy was not even very close, and looked at Dick with an expression of exasperation and disappointment.

 

“Why am I even surprised?” he asked sarcastically, disapproving tone rather mismatching his highly visible hard cock. Dick looked a little offended.

 

“Hey, you're the one who got sucked off beforehand. Not my fault,” he rebutted, and Logan guessed it was a valid argument. He pulled Cassidy back up into a sitting position, landing his little brother on his lap. Their mouths met again, slightly slower now. Dick pushed Beaver a little further away, then was trailing his heavy palm over the Beav's chest, tweaking his nipples intermittently.

 

“Dick,” Cassidy muttered, leaning forward a little. “Get on with it already.”

 

“Slut,” Dick said, but quickly moved his hand down anyway. Beaver moaned, and Logan felt his own rhythm changing to match Dick's – quicker, with a harder grasp. Beaver fixed his lips to Dick's shoulder, sucking the skin and leaving purple marks.

 

Suddenly, Beaver leaned forward with all his weight, pushing Dick back onto the bed so Cassidy was on top. Logan barely managed not to come there and then when he realized what the Beav had been doing. _Distraction,_ he thought, speeding up. _Gets them every time._

 

“Oh, no way,” Dick said, as Cassidy grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. “Dude, this is how you make me bottom? Fuck you.”

 

“You already did that, Dick,” Cassidy reminded him, unconcerned as Dick 'struggled' against Beaver's clasp on his hands. Given the difference in strength between the two boys, Logan knew that Dick could throw the Beav into the wall if he wanted to – he wasn't making much of an effort. Somehow, the idea of insane-dominant, insane-macho Dick being willing to be the bottom was hot as fuck.

 

“You did that, and you weren't even kind enough to let me get off,” Cassidy reminded him. “My turn. 'Sides,” he leaned down to Dick's neck, whispering in his ear: “We both know how you love it.”

 

Dick didn't bother contesting that, and he spread his legs. Cassidy was sucking at the skin behind Dick's earlobe, as he reached again for the lube and covered his dick with it. He slid into his brother easily, biting his lip at the feeling. “Jesus, Dick,” he said breathlessly. Dick, now hard again, did not respond.

 

Cassidy thrusted slowly and steadier than Dick had, and that affected Logan's rhythm as well. Dick was writhing underneath Beaver, shutting his eyes and lifting himself up, looking for a better angle. Cassidy groaned at what it was like; Logan found himself really wanting to know what that was, if it was making Beaver look the way he was.

 

“Fuck it, Dick,” he swore, then quickly ran a sharp nail over Dick's chest, leaving a red mark.

 

“Ow,” Dick responded, breathless, and still moving to try and get more of his little brother's cock. Cassidy thrusted harder and harder, encouraged by Dick's eager movement. The younger boy was moaning against Dick's neck, but chose to control that by digging his teeth into Dick's neck, as hard as he could – Dick yelped. “Fuck, Beav!”

 

Logan was moving faster and hoping his own panting wouldn't be too loud; fuck they were hot. Dick's eyes grabbed Beaver's hips and started forcing him forward as much as possible; fast, hard thrusts that had both boys moaning steadily and writhing. They managed to come simultaneously this time; hot white jets landing all over each other in the bed. Both brothers called out loudly, and Logan let his own cry get lost among theirs as he released.

 

After, the brothers lay on the bed casually, as Logan tried to figure out: _what the fuck just happened?_ And how to leave without alerting them, not to mention dealing with the humiliating stain of come all over him. This was not the best idea he ever had.

 

Beaver looked up curiously, saying: “Hey, Dick? Think I heard something.” _Shit,_ thought Logan, and sure enough Beaver swung open the door, finding Dick's friend disheveled in the hallway.

 

“Logan?” asked Beaver, sounding worried but surprisingly unembarrassed. Dick raised his head, over on the bed. Beaver continued: “What are you doing here?”

 

Logan paused, and looked down at himself. “It seems a little obvious, really.”

 

“Dude,” Dick began lazily, examining his friend. “He liked watching us. Kinky, Echolls.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Hey, I'm the one _not_ fucking my own brother,” and there was something surreal about the casual way he delivered those words, “Don't go judging me.”

 

Dick shrugged. “Whatever. It's cool, man.”

 

Logan looked back from Dick to Beaver, Beaver to Dick; examining their sweat-soaked, debauched bodies. Heat was sliding toward his cock again, although he shuffled and tried to hide it. “Well,” he began lamely, “This is... awkward.”

 

A smirk was twisting Cassidy's features; his eyes lingering over Logan. “Awkward,” he started, and Logan felt thin fingers lightly tapping his chest. “Is not quite the word I'd use.”

  



End file.
